


Words are confusing 莫名其妙的短句

by thunderXfeather



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers for hawkeye (2012)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderXfeather/pseuds/thunderXfeather
Summary: 「我認為人不一定要跟靈魂伴侶在一起。( I don't think that you have to be married to your soulmate.)」Tony覺得他靈魂伴侶對於靈魂伴侶的看法在他身上表達得很清楚。所以，管他的，他早在大到足以理解那句句子時就決定好由自己選擇要和誰一起，而不是那據説是他靈魂另一半的混蛋。
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Words are confusing 莫名其妙的短句

_「我認為人不一定要跟靈魂伴侶在一起。( I don't think that you have to be married to your soulmate.)」_

如果你問Tony對於靈魂伴侶的看法，他會説從科學角度來看，靈魂伴侶只是命運荒謬的玩笑，人們該靠一句紋在身上的話找到自己「命中注定」的另一半？哈，別説笑了。

但考慮到地球有八成以上的人身上都帶着靈魂伴侶説的一句話，這説法大概會引起公關災難，然後Pepper説不定會決定她受夠了，拿起高跟鞋或是別的什麼來把他幹掉。

好吧，官方説法是無意見或是其他意思相近的句子，實際上？他覺得他靈魂伴侶在他身上表達得很清楚。所以，管他的，他早在大到足以理解那句句子時就決定好由自己選擇要和誰一起，而不是那據説是他靈魂另一半的混蛋。

他造了隻手環遮蓋左手腕的刻印，以防別人趁他不避拿走還弄成聲控解開，然後與任何他喜歡的人交往。  
  
後來他認識了Clint，那跟他同樣是普通人類的復仇者。他還有鎧甲保護着他，但Clint，噢，Clint只拿着弓箭就去面對他們每周的未知危險(並不是說他對這武器選擇有什麼意見，武器各有優缺點，不得不說冷兵器有冷兵器的好。)，自己受了最重的傷(大概該再加強他制服的保護性能，不然造副鎧甲給他好了。)卻還在關心同伴的傷勢，你怎能不喜歡上這傢伙？人們總是只注意到他的準頭，不然就是他手上，在熱兵器流行的時代中罕見用於實戰的冷兵器，拜托，神盾才不會把一個只有準頭的特工推薦到復聯。

Clint不怎麼表現出來，但他絕對不是笨蛋(雖然他的行徑一次次令Tony懷疑自己的看法。)。那傢伙的戰鬥技巧和策略都是一等一的，性格也是，不管Clint怎麼想，他會是個好美國隊長(並不是因為他有好準頭，好吧，準頭也很重要。試想像將那盾牌拋出去後彈不回來，那不怎麼方便對吧？)。他懷疑過若將什麼裝備都沒的Clint拋到荒島或是敵陣，他説不定沒一會就能笑着走出來了。而且，最重要的是，Clint和他一樣不在意靈魂伴侶那一套。

他想說的是，Hawkeye是個好戰友，而Clint是個有趣的人。他對Clint有好感，花了好幾年才發現那感情已經並非單純是友誼。每次Clint闖進他的工作室他都會表現得不耐煩，但心底裡他享受Clint和他拌嘴或是打鬧，那些時候他可以忘掉其他身份，暫時當回那個叫Tony的普通人。他想過告白，但那時Clint和Bobby一起了，他不想輕舉罔動，這可不是什麼一夜情對象，他一直在計劃和等待適當時機。他猜這是為什麼當他聽到他刻印上的句子時覺得晴天霹靂，因為，説出那句話的人是Clint。

* * *

  
那天難得的平靜，不用拯救世界也沒壞蛋想要毀滅他們。他們坐在復仇者大廈的客廳聊天，話題轉到靈魂伴侶，有人好奇特工和間諜普遍不信靈魂伴侶的傳聞的真實性。

「是真的，不過事後才發現愛人就是自己靈魂伴侶的案例也出奇地高。」Bobby—代號仿聲鳥，Clint當時的特工妻子—説道。

諜報界仍是擁有最多無印者的職業，但也有不少無意間愛上靈魂伴侶的故事。在特工界最有名的故事是冷戰時期，一個蘇聯特工與美國間諜喜歡上對方，直到他們首次合作任務到尾聲才發現對方是自己的靈魂伴侶，結果他們雙雙背離自己的組織，成立新組織。

特工組織高層往往擔心靈魂伴侶的存在會影響任務，因而傾向僱用不信靈魂伴侶的人，無印者的比率自然比較高。

「不會覺得很……奇怪嗎？不和自己的靈魂伴侶一起。那不該是命中注定什麼的？」蜘蛛俠問道，隔着面具都能看出他皺起眉。

「呃，不是説靈魂伴侶一定要在一起，那不是別人有權插手的事。」意識到氣氛變得詭異，他飛快的補充，雙手慌張地在胸前左右搖着，「我只是，呃，好奇。」

「冷靜點，小子，大家知道你沒惡意。」注意到對方緊張到快爬上天花板了，Clint連忙出言安撫那驚慌的年青英雄，其他人也表示不覺遭到冒犯。

「我覺得人們可以會和一堆人產生特殊的連係，而你無法解釋固中原由。」Clint微笑着看了一圈房內的隊友們，Spidey鬆了口氣癱坐在沙發上，Bucky像隻慵懶的大貓似的倚着Natasha(他悄悄拋了向那邊顆糖，得到了聲「嘿！」和一記Nat帶笑意的眼刀。)，Tony(看那黑眼圈，他大概又在研究什麼沒好好休息。)正心不在焉地轉動手上的筆，他繼續説道，「我認為人不一定要跟靈魂伴侶在一起。」  
  
Tony有想過自己會在怎樣的情況聽到那句話，他甚至猜想自己的靈魂伴侶會是個混蛋(不然誰會對自己的靈魂伴侶説這話？)，他以為自己不會在乎，但那句話從Clint口中傳出時覺得自己像是一下子回到了阿富汗，只是沒了血流成河的畫面。突如其來的白噪音蓋過了週遭的聲音，他聽不見大家接下來説了什麼。

找到靈魂伴侶的本能上的滿足和覺得被愛人拒絕的受傷感覺混在一起，在胸口形成實質的疼痛。雪花在他眼前閃爍，他閉上眼睛等待不適過去。

時間的流逝顯然和他感覺有落差，一會兒後當不適變得可以忍受他張開眼睛，他首先注意到的是自己的視線角度不同了，然後才後知後覺地發現整房間的人俯視着他，眼裡藏着不同程度的關心。

「Tony，你還好嗎？」Bruce收回搭在Tony手腕的手，看起來像是要把Tony由頭到腳檢查一遍。

糟，不能讓他們知道他找到自己的靈魂伴侶，不是在這刻，不然對象是誰太明顯了。得找個借口，轉移焦點，『我沒事。』這句肯定行不通，自從那次有人(還能是誰呢？)說完「我沒事。」下一秒卻因嚴重內出血昏倒後，Steve快要把任何説出這句的復仇者押去做健康檢查了。

「只是暈了一下，」他坐起身，聳了聳肩，在隊友們說任何話前補充道，「顯然早餐只喝咖啡不是個好主意。」資訊不全的真話比謊話更難被察覺。

蜘蛛俠飛快地跑到廚房弄了個三明治給他，其他復仇者不贊同的目光預示了接下來幾天他大概都會被全天候監督着吃正餐，但這應該足以轉移視線，這程度的副作用還可以接受。

吃完那份三明治後，他站起身走向電梯，「你們繼續，我想到個點子得趕快記下來。」  
  
他乘電梯到工作間後，靜不下心去工作，一會後便用工作間的獨立電梯逃到了車庫，機械性地將汽車和裝甲拆散重組，他需要冷靜下來，需要思考。

他可以向Clint表明身份，即使對方已婚，靈魂伴侶仍有權和對方相認，靈伴法保障了這點。

可是他不會這樣做。並不是說發現了Clint是他的靈魂伴侶他就再不愛他，但Clint顯然愛着Bobby，而且不信靈魂伴侶。

Tony Stark也許是個公認的混蛋，但他做不到橫刀奪愛，那只會傷到大家，傷到Clint。不，不能告白，在旁邊看着就好，他可以做到的，像那時Pepper那樣，在旁默默守護着，他能做到的。  
  
「Tony？」Tony抬頭便看見Clint倚在車庫的門框，看起來在那待了一會了。

「……怎麼了？你的弓還在樓上待修，有些材料沒運到，還是你想到新的箭頭點子？」

有點驚訝對方知道去哪找他，他呆了一下才問道。忙着掩飾自己的失態，他沒注意到Clint在地板上磨蹭的左腳。

「不，那不是我來的原因。」他抓抓頭，説道。

「剛才我說那番話時沒想到你和Pepper……」大概是將Tony的疑惑當成別的東西，Clint看起來有點坐立不安，「對不起，勾起了你不好的回憶。那只是，我自己覺得—」

「沒事，只是我碰巧在那時低血糖頭昏而已。」覺得這樣的Clint太不像他了，Tony開口打斷了他。「在不在一起也不要緊，我覺得只要靈魂伴侶活得自在快樂就好。」

Clint聞言笑了，嘴角勾起柔和的弧度，Tony發現自己的胸口泛起了暖意。

「你是個溫柔的靈魂伴侶，Pepper很幸運。」

啊，那個他是Pepper靈魂伴侶的傳聞，終於弄懂對方誤會了什麼，Tony按捺着反駁對方自己只是個不敢告白的懦夫，但同時又不禁想這誤會說不定令整件事簡單多了: Clint以為Pepper是他的靈魂伴侶就自然不會懷疑自己是Tony的靈魂伴侶。

「也許吧。」他聳聳肩，裝作不在意。

「你真的沒想到的新箭頭？我現在有空可以面對點技術挑戰哦。」

Clint抓抓頭說道，「有個點子，試着別笑，Tash已經笑過了。」

「說來聽聽。」Clint那次的箭頭點子令Tony再次懷疑自己對Clint智力的看法，他的確造了幾支給他(只是為了證明他有這能力和技術)，但他後來聽說Clint真的用那支箭脱險，看吧，那傢伙是個戰術奇才，不過那是另一個故事了。


End file.
